1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mortuary cot post tip and more particularly to a mortuary cot post tip which may be easily installed on the lower end of the mortuary cot post and which will be long wearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mortuary cots are utilized to allow one or more persons to perform retrieval of a body. The cots normally include a horizontally disposed bed portion having a pair of folding legs which support the cot as the cot is being moved between the place of the retrieval and the mortuary vehicle. The folding legs of the cot are normally automatically foldable as the cot is moved into the vehicle. When the cot is placed in the vehicle and the legs have been folded, a pair of auxiliary wheels at the forward end of the cot support one end of the cot and a pair of downwardly extending posts are provided at the other end of the cot for supporting the cot in the vehicle. The downwardly extending cot posts normally have a rubber tip thereon which engaged a surface in the vehicle to prevent the cot from moving as the vehicle travels from the point of retrieval to the mortuary. The problem associated with the conventional cot post tips is that the cot posts tend to cut or wear through the tips with the exposed cot posts then causing damage to the supporting surface in the vehicle. The replacement of the prior art post tips becomes a constant, time consuming and expensive procedure.